(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display, which has high transmittance and image defect free characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Transmittance defined as a ratio of the maximum intensity of transmitted light to intensity of light that is incident on a liquid crystal panel is one important characteristic of a liquid crystal panel because it has a definitive effect on power consumption and brightness of a final product. Transmittance may vary with a variety of parameters, such as color filter properties, kind of liquid crystal driving mode, aperture ratio of a thin film transistor substrate, and so forth. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0024031, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an exemplary liquid crystal driving mode that has further improved transmittance in comparison with conventional liquid crystal driving modes. This liquid crystal driving mode features initial vertical alignment, horizontal electric field, and high voltage driving, and was developed to achieve fast response and wide viewing characteristics. It has become known that transmittance, when using this driving mode, is improved by about 10% in comparison with conventional liquid crystal driving modes provided that a response speed of the liquid crystal is set to levels associated with the conventional driving modes.
This new liquid crystal driving mode requires two data lines for each pixel, which, in turn, increases the number of data driver channels. Moreover, the liquid crystal driving mode may further increase the number of data lines required when combined with the structure for obtaining driving margin by simultaneously turning on two gate lines for high resolution fast driving, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2008-0025498, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0056321, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses introducing a common data line to substantially reduce the number of data lines required for one pixel to one. In Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0056321, two pixel electrodes of one pixel are capacitively coupled to different data lines, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 1, to overcome a lowering in image quality, the liquid crystal display according to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0043720, which is incorporated herein by reference, is configured such that two pixel electrodes of one pixel are capacitively coupled to the neighboring two data lines to have the same capacitance.
Referring to FIG. 1, the first pixel electrode P1 is positioned near the second pixel electrode P2 for minimizing transmittance losses in the regions A and B.
Furthermore, as shown in C of FIG. 1, one of the first pixel electrode P1 and the second pixel electrode P2 inevitably overlaps the drain electrode of the thin film transistor.